


Как определить правду

by fandom_The_Witcher_2019



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Heartbeats, Interrogation, like a precursor to a polygraph, torture mention
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Witcher_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Witcher_2019
Summary: Вернону Роше поручили допросить Геральта из Ривии в темницах замка Ла Валетт, и у него есть метод для того, чтобы точно определить, говорит ли узник правду.
Kudos: 5





	Как определить правду

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Measure of Truthfulness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221935) by [BlueNeutrino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino). 



Ведьмак решил сотрудничать. Пока что всё шло хорошо. Роше смотрел, как он ест, и, хотя ведьмак должен был быть очень голоден, Геральт демонстрировал впечатляющую сдержанность. Эль он пил жадно, но еду жевал спокойно, не заглатывая хлеб и мясо как волк, несмотря на своё «волчье» прозвище.

Он обещал всё рассказать. Вопрос в том, будет ли его рассказ правдой. Роше понимал, что придётся это выяснить, благо он был прекрасно подготовлен как раз для таких случаев.

Положив левую руку на стол, правой Геральт поднял кружку, чтобы сделать пару глотков. Роше не церемонился — потянулся вперёд, чтобы схватить Геральта за запястье, но куда ему было до ведьмачьих рефлексов. Геральт отдернул руку, спрятал её под стол и бросил холодный взгляд на Роше.

— Дай мне руку, ведьмак, — приказал Роше. — Я просто выполняю свою работу.

— Зависит от того, что ты хочешь сделать.

— Я не собираюсь вновь надевать на тебя кандалы, если ты об этом.

Геральт на мгновение задумался, а затем с осторожностью протянул руку над столом. Он совсем не доверял вояке, но решил: если ему понадобится сформировать знак, то чем ближе будет Роше, тем сильнее он об этом пожалеет.

Роше перехватил его руку, упираясь локтем в стол. Его средний и указательный пальцы сильно сдавили натёртое кандалами запястье, но ведьмак даже не вздрогнул.

— Я слежу за твоим пульсом, — ответил Роше на вопрос, который читался в глазах Геральта. — Когда человек лжёт, его сердце начинает стучать быстрее.

— Оно стучит быстрее по многим причинам, — возразил Геральт. — Это так вы обычно вычисляете преступников? Берёте человека, лишаете его сна и еды, подвергаете пыткам, а затем, когда его сердце начинает колотиться, вы объявляете его лжецом?

— Твоё сердцебиение не изменилось, — отметил Роше, и Геральт неприятно улыбнулся ему.

— Не изменилось.

Глава специального отряда Темерии пронзительно посмотрел на него.

— Правильно ли я думаю, что сейчас твоё сердцебиение слишком быстрое для ведьмака?

— Я это не контролирую. Если ты ещё не заметил, мои раны кровоточат. Если ты хотел получить от меня достоверную информацию, чтобы оценить мою честность, то тебе, вероятно, не следовало меня пытать.

— Я не приказывал тебя пытать.

— О, моя ошибка, — зрачки Геральта сузились. — Ты позволил продолжить пытку.

— Жалеешь себя?

— Нет. — Геральт не мог пошевелиться, чтобы скрестить руки, его запястья болели после нескольких часов, проведённых в кандалах, и от стальной хватки Роше. Он хотел, чтобы Роше его отпустил. Но ещё меньше он хотел, чтобы к нему прикасались где-то ещё. — Я просто излагаю факты так, как я их понимаю, — его неприятная улыбка стала ещё более ядовитой.

Роше оставался невозмутимым.

— Тогда давай поговорим о некоторых других фактах, а? Ты собирался рассказать мне, что произошло в день штурма крепости.

— Почему бы не ускорить допрос? Если ты думаешь, что сможешь определить правдивость моих слов по сердцебиению, то почему просто не спросишь меня прямо?

Возникла пауза. Роше смотрел на Геральта, сжимая его руку все сильнее, и ведьмак понял, что Роше пытается почувствовать хоть какие-то изменения в его пульсе. Какой-то подвох. Какую-то угрозу. Но ему этого не удалось.

— Продолжай, — бросил ведьмак, и Роше проглотил приманку.

— Ты убил Фольтеста?

— Нет.

Пульс Геральта не изменился. Однако это заставило Роше оживиться.

Ведьмак, внимательно наблюдая за воякой, расслабил запястье, из-за чего Роше пришлось взять на себя весь вес его руки.

— Ты сомневаешься, стоит ли мне верить, не так ли? — отметил Геральт. — Все остальные уже всё для себя решили. Но ты не ищешь козла отпущения, ты в самом деле хочешь справедливости. Вот почему твоё сердце стучит так быстро.

Глаза Роше сузились, и Геральт понял, что попал в яблочко.

— Видишь ли, Роше, тебе приходится нащупывать мой пульс пальцами, а я твой могу просто услышать. Это дело для тебя личное, так?

Роше скрипнул зубами.

— Личное, как и для любого патриота. Он был моим королём.

— Тогда я уверен, что ты хочешь найти его убийцу сильнее, чем тратить своё время, пытая и допрашивая меня.

— Я хочу найти его убийцу. Именно поэтому мы здесь, — твёрдым голосом сказал Роше. — Я должен узнать, что произошло, так что говори.

Геральт и так собирался это сделать. Ему нечего скрывать.

Ведьмак наклонился вперёд и посмотрел на руку, за которую Роше держал его.

— Это запястье было в кандалах три дня. Не возражаешь, если оно вернётся назад в моё распоряжение?

Роше посчитал удары, а затем резко отпустил руку. Он поверил, что Геральт расскажет правду. Во всяком случае, от этого метода, вероятно, было мало пользы в случае с ведьмаком.

Геральт откинулся на спинку стула, удовлетворённо разминая пальцы.

— Итак, утро штурма...

**Author's Note:**

> Работа переведена для команды fandom The Witcher 2019  
> Бета - [Лилинетт](https://catbantik.diary.ru/)


End file.
